nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Asteroide Apophis
99942 Apophis (in italiano 99942 Apòfi, meglio noto in passato con la designazione provvisoria ) è un asteroide near-Earth che ha causato un breve periodo di allarme nel dicembre 2004, poiché le osservazioni iniziali indicavano una probabilità relativamente alta di collisione con la Terra nel 2029 (il 27 dicembre 2004 venne calcolata un'allarmante probabilità d'impatto di 1 su 37, ossia il 2,7%). Tuttavia osservazioni successive hanno permesso una determinazione dell'orbita più precisa, abbassando la probabilità di collisione, secondo una stima dell'ottobre 2009, a meno di 1 su 250.000 (0,0004%). Passaggi ravvicinati Si ritiene che il 13 aprile 2029 Apophis si troverà a una distanza così ravvicinata da raggiungere una magnitudine pari a 3,3, tanto da poter essere individuato a occhio nudo senza difficoltà. Questo incontro ravvicinato sarà visibile in una vasta zona che comprende Europa, Africa e Asia occidentale. Storicamente, non sono mai stati registrati altri incontri con oggetti di queste dimensioni e visibili a occhio nudo. Come conseguenza di questo passaggio ravvicinato, Apophis passerà dalla classe di asteroidi Aten a quella degli Apollo. Apophis è rimasto a lungo al livello 1 della Scala Torino poiché aveva una probabilità di impatto molto bassa, ma non pari a zero, nel passaggio del 2036. L'incontro del 2029 altererà sostanzialmente l'orbita dell'oggetto, rendendo incerte ulteriori previsioni in assenza di maggiori dati. A tal proposito, Jon Giorgini del Jet Propulsion Laboratory ha dichiarato: «Se otteniamo misure radar nel 2013 (la prossima occasione favorevole), dovremmo poter predire la posizione di almeno fino al 2070».Friday the 13th, 2029 (articolo di Science@NASA) Nel luglio 2005, l'ex astronauta Rusty Schweickart, in qualità di presidente della Fondazione B612, ha chiesto formalmente alla NASA di valutare la possibilità che l'orbita dell'asteroide dopo il 2029 possa trovarsi in risonanza orbitale con la Terra, il che aumenterebbe la probabilità di impatti futuri. Perché ciò avvenga, Apophis dovrebbe passare precisamente in una determinata (e ridottissima) regione di spazio durante il passaggio ravvicinato del 2029, un "buco della serratura gravitazionale" largo non più di 600 metri. Schweickart ha chiesto un'indagine sulla necessità di piazzare un transponder sull'asteroide, che permetterebbe di tracciare con maggior precisione la sua orbita definendone l'eventuale influenza dell'effetto Yarkovsky.Schweickart Proposes Study of Impact Risk from Apophis, NASA Ames Research Centre. Nel febbraio 2007 Schweickart ha annunciato che la minaccia che Apophis colpisca la Terra il 13 aprile 2036, sta diventando così concreta che le Nazioni Unite saranno invitate ad assumere il coordinamento di una missione spaziale internazionale basata sul progetto innovativo di un «trattore gravitazionale» per deviare il corpo ed evitare il possibile impatto con il nostro pianeta. Al 6 maggio 2008, dopo 2 osservazioni radar, 5 analisi Doppler e 731 osservazioni ottiche, la probabilità di un impatto nel 2029 è stimata allo 0,0022% (1 a 45 000).99942 Apophis (2004 MN4) Impact Risk Nell'ottobre 2009 una nuova stima, basata su mesi di osservazioni condotte da astronomi dell'Università delle Hawaii, ha abbassato la probabilità allo 0,0004% (1 a 250 000). Nome Quando fu scoperto per la prima volta, all'oggetto venne assegnata la designazione provvisoria (a volte scritto anche 2004 MN4), e le notizie e gli articoli scientifici su di esso hanno inizialmente utilizzato tale nome. Il 24 giugno 2005, una volta determinata con sufficiente precisione la sua orbita, ha ricevuto la designazione permanente 99942; si trattava del primo oggetto numerato con possibilità di collisione con la Terra. L'assegnazione di un numero permanente lo ha abilitato a ricevere un nome e il 19 luglio 2005 è stato prontamente battezzato "Apophis", dal nome greco del dio dell'Antico Egitto Apòfi, detto "il Distruttore", Nemesi di Ra, che dimora nelle oscurità eterne del Duat, il mondo sotterraneo e tenta di distruggere il Sole nel suo ciclico passaggio notturno. Anche se il richiamo alla divinità mitologica egizia può essere corretto, sembra che Tholen e Tucker (due dei co-scopritori dell'asteroide) siano dei fan della serie televisiva di fantascienza Stargate SG-1. Nelle prime stagioni del telefilm, l'antagonista principale era proprio un alieno che portava il nome del dio egizio Apophis e cercava ripetutamente di attaccare la Terra.Bill Cooke (18 agosto 2005). Asteroid Apophis set for a makeover. Astronomy Magazine (sull'assegnazione del nome e le modifiche alla traiettoria nel 2029 ad opera della gravità terrestre) Dati principali Apophis appartiene a un gruppo denominato "asteroidi Aten", pianetini la cui orbita ha un semiasse maggiore inferiore a un'unità astronomica. Apophis, in particolare, ruota attorno al Sole con un periodo orbitale pari a circa 323 giorni, e la sua orbita lo porta ad attraversare per due volte quella della Terra a ogni rivoluzione. In base alla luminosità osservata, si era inizialmente stimato che il suo diametro fosse all'incirca 415 metri; una stima più precisa, basata sulle osservazioni spettroscopiche effettuate nel 2005 alle Isole Hawaii presso l'Infrared Telescope Facility della NASA da Binzel, Rivkin, Bus e Tokunaga, ha indicato un diametro di circa 320 m e una massa di 4,6×1010 kg. Ulteriori stime hanno ridotto la stima del diametro a circa 270 metri . In base ai dati del febbraio 2005, si prevede che il 13 aprile 2029 l'asteroide passerà a circa 36.350 chilometri di distanza dalla superficie terrestre, una quota poco superiore a quella dei satelliti geostazionari, che è di 35.786 chilometri. La sua luminosità apparente sarà di magnitudine 3,3 circa, con una velocità angolare massima di 42° all'ora. Si ritiene che un passaggio così ravvicinato di un asteroide di questo tipo accada soltanto ogni 1.300 anni circa. Il massimo diametro angolare apparente sarà soltanto di due secondi d'arco, il che significa che apparirà puntiforme e indistinguibile da una stella per tutti i telescopi tranne quelli più grandi. Storia Apophis fu scoperto il 19 giugno 2004 dal Kitt Peak National Observatory, in Arizona, da Roy A. Tucker, David James Tholen e Fabrizio Bernardi del progetto di ricerca asteroidi finanziato dalla NASA all'Università delle Hawaii. Questo gruppo osservò Apophis per due notti. Al nuovo oggetto, che naturalmente era ancora anonimo, venne assegnata la designazione provvisoria di . Il 18 dicembre l'oggetto fu riscoperto in Australia da Gordon Garradd dall'Osservatorio di Siding Spring, un altro impianto NASA che si occupa del rilevamento degli asteroidi near-Earth. Ulteriori osservazioni da più parti del globo nei giorni seguenti permisero al Minor Planet Center di confermare la correlazione con l'oggetto già scoperto a giugno. A questo punto, la possibilità di un impatto per il 13 aprile 2029 furono calcolate dal sistema automatico SENTRY del programma NASA per lo studio degli oggetti near-Earth. NEODyS, un sistema automatico simile in uso all'Università di Pisa, in Italia, e all'Università di Valladolid, in Spagna, confermarono la possibilità di una collisione fornendo previsioni simili alle precedenti. Nei giorni seguenti, ulteriori osservazioni permisero agli astronomi di restringere il cono di incertezza. Fu così che la probabilità di impatto salì fino a raggiungere un picco del 2,7% (1 su 37). Tenendo conto delle dimensioni dell'oggetto, ciò portava Apophis al livello quattro sui 10 previsti dalla Scala Torino e 1,10 sulla Scala Palermo, un'analoga scala più tecnica, usate dagli scienziati per classificare la pericolosità di un asteroide in rotta di collisione con la Terra. In entrambi i casi, questi sono i più alti valori mai raggiunti da qualunque oggetto che sia stato mai valutato su tali scale. Il 27 dicembre sono state identificate alcune osservazioni pre-scoperta effettuate il 15 marzo 2004, il che ha consentito di calcolare un'orbita migliorata.[http://www.cfa.harvard.edu/mpec/K04/K04Y70.html MPEC 2004-Y70 : 2004 MN4] Minor Planet Electronic Circular, issued 2004-12-27 Il passaggio del 2029 sarà in effetti molto più ravvicinato di quello ipotizzato nelle prime previsioni (quasi alla stessa distanza di un satellite geostazionario), ma l'incertezza dei calcoli è così piccola che il rischio di impatto per quella data è stato escluso. Il passaggio ravvicinato del 2036 presenta ancora un certo rischio. A gennaio 2006, la probabilità cumulata della scala Palermo è -1,39, mentre sulla scala Torino Apophis è al livello 1.99942 Apophis (2004 MN4) - JPL NEOPO Sentry Assessment Il 30 dicembre 2009 il capo dell'agenzia spaziale russa Anatoly Perminov dichiara l'intenzione di convocare al più presto un vertice internazionale per valutare il varo di una missione allo scopo di distruggere l'asteroide. Secondo lui, nonostante la possibilità che il catastrofico evento accada sia bassa, gli effetti che essa avrebbe sarebbero talmente disastrosi da rendere necessario un intervento diretto per scongiurare anche quelle minime probabilità.La Terra rischia lo scontro con un asteroide nel 2036, pronta missione russa Cronologia delle stime * Il primo rapporto NASA del 24 dicembre 2004 indicava una probabilità d'impatto di "1 su 300 circa", un dato ampiamente diffuso dai media. Le stime reali della NASA erano in quel momento di 1 su 233; Apophis ottenne quindi una valutazione di pericolosità pari al livello 2 della scala Torino, il primo asteroide in assoluto a raggiungere un livello superiore a 1. * Lo stesso giorno, sulla base di 64 osservazioni complessive, le stime vennero successivamente aggiornate a 1 su 62 (1,6 %), con conseguente aggiornamento del rapporto iniziale e un salto al livello 4 della scala Torino. * Il 25 dicembre le stime furono prima riportate a 1 su 42 (2,4 %) e più tardi, in quello stesso giorno, (sulla base di 101 osservazioni) a 1 su 45 (2,2 %). Allo stesso tempo, il diametro stimato dell'asteroide fu abbassato da 440 a 390 metri e la sua massa da 1,2×1011 kg a 8,3×1010 kg. * Il 26 dicembre (sulla base di 169 osservazioni complessive) la probabilità d'impatto rimase stimata a 1 su 45 (2,2 %) mentre le stime del diametro e della massa scesero rispettivamente a 380 m e 7,5×1010 kg. * Il 27 dicembre (sulla base di 176 osservazioni complessive) la probabilità d'impatto salì a 1 su 37 (2,7 %); il diametro fu aumentato a 390 m e la massa a 7,9×1010 kg. * Il 27 dicembre, nel pomeriggio, una pre-scoperta aumentò l'arco temporale di osservazione a 287 giorni e permise calcoli più accurati, riclassificando l'avvicinamento del 2029 al livello zero della scala Torino (nessuna minaccia). La probabilità cumulativa di collisione fu stimata intorno allo 0,004%, un rischio più basso rispetto all'asteroide , che ancora una volta divenne l'oggetto più pericoloso (una posizione che aveva conservato fino al novembre del 2004). Un passaggio nel 2053 comportava ancora un rischio minore d'impatto e, con la nuova orbita, Apophis rimase catalogato al livello 1 della scala Torino. * Il 28 dicembre alle 12:23 GMT (sulla base di 139 osservazioni complessive) venne indicato il livello 1 sulla scala Torino per il 2044-04-13,29 e il 2053-04-13,51. * Alle 01:10 GMT del 29 dicembre l'unico passaggio classificato a 1 sulla scala Torino era quello del 2053-04-13,51 sulla base di 139 osservazioni lungo un arco di 287,71 giorni (da 2004-Mar-15,1104 a 2004-Dec-27,8243). * Alle 19:18 GMT del 29 dicembre, sulla base di 147 osservazioni lungo un arco di 288,92 giorni (da 2004-Mar-15,1104 a 2004-Dec-29,02821), gli incontri ravvicinati furono ridotti a 4 in totale. * Alle 13:46 GMT del 30 dicembre, nessun passaggio è classificato sopra il livello 0, sulla base di 157 osservazioni lungo un arco di 289,33 giorni (da 2004-Mar-15,1104 a 2004-Dec-29,44434). L'incontro più pericoloso è stimato a 1 su 7 143 000. * Alle 22:34 GMT del 30 dicembre, sulla base di 157 osservazioni lungo un arco di 289,33 giorni (da 2004-Mar-15,1104 a 2004-Dec-29,44434), un passaggio al livello 1 (Scala Torino) e 3 altri passaggi al livello zero. * Alle 03:57 GMT del 2 gennaio 2005, sulla base di 182 osservazioni lungo un arco di 290,97 giorni (da 2004-Mar-15,1104 a 2004-Dec-31,07992), un passaggio al livello 1 (Scala Torino) e 19 altri passaggi al livello zero. * Alle 14:49 GMT del 3 gennaio, sulla base di 204 osservazioni lungo un arco di 292,72 giorni (da 2004-Mar-15,1104 a 2005-Jan-01,82787), un passaggio al livello 1 (Scala Torino) e 15 altri passaggi al livello zero. * Osservazioni radar estremamente precise compiute all'Osservatorio di Arecibo il 27, 28 e 30 gennaio perfezionarono ulteriormente l'orbita e mostrarono che nell'incontro ravvicinato dell'aprile 2029 Apophis sarebbe passato a solo 5,6 raggi terrestri di distanza, a metà circa della distanza precedentemente stimata. * Un'osservazione radar del 7 agosto 2005 ha rifinito ulteriormente l'orbita e ha escluso la possibilità di un impatto nel 2035. Soltanto l'incontro del 2036 rimane al livello 1 della scala Torino. * agosto 2006 ulteriori osservazioni hanno ridotto il rischio d'impatto a meno di 1 su 40000 portando l'evento al livello 0 della scala Torino. * Il 7 ottobre 2009, sulla base di nuove osservazioni e simulazioni, il rischio d'impatto è stato ulteriormente ridotto ad 1 su 233000. Effetti di un possibile impatto Poiché oggi è noto che le probabilità di un impatto con Apophis sono molto basse, i possibili effetti di un tale evento sono pressoché irrilevanti. Tuttavia, dopo i rapporti iniziali, a titolo meramente speculativo, si è calcolato cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se Apophis (allora noto solo come ) il 13 aprile 2029 si fosse trovato effettivamente in rotta di collisione con il nostro pianeta. La NASA inizialmente stimò l'energia che Apophis avrebbe liberato se avesse colpito il nostro pianeta come equivalente a 1480 megatoni (114 000 volte l'energia liberata da Little Boy, la bomba atomica sganciata dagli Stati Uniti su Hiroshima, in Giappone). Una successiva stima più precisa indicò 870 megatoni (circa 65 500 volte la bomba di Hiroshima). Per fare un confronto, nell'impatto che ha generato il cratere di Barringer o quello che ha causato l'evento di Tunguska si stima sia stata liberata un'energia pari a circa 10-20 megatoni, l'eruzione del vulcano Krakatoa nel 1883 ha approssimativamente generato l'equivalente di 200 megaton, mentre la Bomba Zar, il più potente ordigno nucleare fatto esplodere, ha liberato un'energia pari a 57 megatoni. Gli effetti esatti di ogni singolo impatto possono variare a seconda della composizione dell'asteroide, del luogo e dell'angolo di impatto. In ogni caso, i danni causati sarebbero stati particolarmente ingenti su un'area dell'ordine delle migliaia di chilometri quadrati mentre risultava improbabile l'eventualità di effetti globali duraturi, quali ad esempio un "inverno da impatto". In base all'ora prevista di impatto (13,89 aprile, ovvero circa le 21:20 UTC del 13 aprile) ed al fatto che l'asteroide si sarebbe avvicinato alla Terra dall'esterno della sua orbita, la collisione con Apophis avrebbe probabilmente riguardato l'emisfero orientale (fusi orari da +3 UTC a +10 UTC). Ogni potenziale impatto sarebbe avvenuto alla velocità di 12,59 km/s (pari a 45324 km/h). Possibilità di deflessione Anche se si dovesse concretizzare la remota possibilità che Apophis sia effettivamente in rotta di collisione con il nostro pianeta, le possibilità di deflettere l'asteroide dalla sua rotta sono molte. L'ESA ha stimato che una missione di modeste dimensioni potrebbe essere mandata ad impattare l'asteroide causando una modifica della sua orbita sufficiente ad evitare l'impattoOptimisation of Interplanetary Trajectories for Impulsive and Continuous Asteroid Deflection. I ricercatori dell'Advanced Concepts Team hanno determinato una serie molto ampia di finestre di lancio dove la missione sarebbe effettivamente efficace. La missione ESA denominata Don QuijoteDal sito esa.int è in questo senso pionieristica in quanto si promette di dimostrare che è possibile deflettere alcune classi di asteroidi utilizzando la tecnica dell'impatto cinetico, secondo molti la più adatta anche per il caso (ipotetico) di Apophis. Il "trattore gravitazionale" Le ultime ricerche evidenziano che gli asteroidi possono essere formati da materiale incoerente, e nel caso dell'utilizzo di una bomba nel tentativo di neutralizzarli potrebbero invece essere trasformati in uno sciame che colpirebbe ugualmente la Terra. Per aggirare questo rischio il ricercatore Ed Lu ha sviluppato il progetto di un "trattore gravitazionale", descritto nei particolari in un articolo sulla rivista Nature, consistente in una astronave teleguidata che entrerebbe nel campo gravitazionale di Apophis legandovisi, e tramite dei getti propulsori potrebbe deviare la rotta dell'asteroide. Ed Lu ha precisato che la durata della missione di salvataggio sarebbe di circa 12 giorni, per un costo complessivo di circa 300 milioni di dollari. Altri asteroidi Near-Earth pericolosi * 2007 VK184, asteroide near-Earth con una possibile probabilità di impatto con la terra nel 2048, Scala Torino=1 (unico con indice superiore a 0) Fiction Nel videogioco della id Software Rage, l'asteroide Apophis è la causa dell'apocalisse abbattutasi sulla terra. Note Bibliografia * Piemontese Angelo, De Blasi Antonio, Stefanelli Fabio. Dal caso Tunguska a 99942 Apophis. Quando il pericolo arriva dal cielo, Casa Editrice Clueb, 2008. ISBN 8849131496 * Pedro Palao Pons. Apophis. El año del cometa. 2010. ISBN 9788445077788 Voci correlate * Asteroide * Cratere * Fine del mondo * 2012 DA14 Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Diagrammi orbita di Apophis (Osservatorio Astronomico Sormano) Stima del rischio di impatto Queste fonti sono aggiornate non appena sono disponibili nuovi dati orbitali: * Impact Risk (NASA JPL) * Pagina di e tavola degli impatti di (fonte NEODyS). ESA * May we deflect asteroids? (Advanced Concepts Team) NASA * Near-Earth Asteroid Reaches Highest Score To Date On Hazard Scale (JPL) * Possibility of an Earth Impact in 2029 Ruled Out for Asteroid (JPL) * Radar Observations Refine the Future Motion of Asteroid (JPL) * Animation explaining how impact risk is determined from Impact Probability Vecchi articoli * Whew! Asteroid Won't Hit Earth in 2029, Scientists Now Say (SPACE.com) * Asteroid Watch: Odds of 2029 Collision Stuck at 1-in-40 (SPACE.com) * Worrisome Asteroid Underscores Planetary Defense Mission (SPACE.com) Articoli più recenti * Premio su come individuare l'orbita precisa di Apophis * Astronauts propose 'tractor-pull' of asteroid * Closest Flyby of Large Asteroid to be Naked-Eye Visible (sull'avvicinamento del 2029) * [http://skyandtelescope.com/news/article_1458_1.asp Asteroid : A Really Near Miss!] (Sky and Telescope) * An asteroid, headed our way (Christian Science Monitor, sull'eventualità di deviare l'asteroide se necessario) * Asteroid Impact May Wipe out Life on Earth in 2035 (preoccupazioni sulle modifiche all'orbita del 2029 che potrebbero dare luogo a impatti successivi) * Optimal Trajectories for the Impulsive Deflection of NEOs (progetto della traiettoria interplanetaria di una missione per deflettere Apophis) Fonti * Categoria:Corpi celesti scoperti nel 2004 Apophis Categoria:Fine del mondo